Genderbend Johnlock Smut
by flushed
Summary: Entirely smut, M for a reason. Graphic girl on girl genderbend Johnlock. BDSM bondage.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello there :)

This is genderbent Johnlock smut.

Warning: It's pretty gay (obviously) and there's lots of sex ;)

Reviews would be amazing - that way I know people are actually reading this crap and what I am or am not doing right.

Lots of love,

Your friendly neighbourhood queer

xxx


	2. First Contact

**In a gender bent AU - Cherie was the best name I could think of. Sorry ya'll.**

 **All the usual warnings. It's basically just sex.**

 **Love, your friendly neighbourhood queer**

 **xx**

Dr. Jane Watson awoke groggily. Hand to her throbbing temple, she forced herself into a sitting position. With a groan, she pushed herself out of bed and took two steps towards the door before stopping abruptly. Slowly, she looked down at herself. These were not her underpants. Lacy black g-strings were not her style. And where was her shirt? Furrowing her brow she went down on all fours on the ground, arse in the air, looking under the bed to find something to cover her very nearly naked form.

"That is a nice view," came a familiar voice from the bed behind her.

Jane shrieked and stood up with a start, turning frantically to face the figure in her bed.

"And that is just as nice."

Shrieking again, Jane grabbed her breasts in a futile attempt at modesty.

"CHERIE?!" She yelled, "What the fuck?! We've talked about privacy! What are you doing here? Get up! Get out!"

Smirking, the consulting detective lazily pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I would have thought we'd passed the need for privacy last night, doctor."

"Last night? What are you talking about? If this is another one of your fucking experiments Cherie I swear to - "

"Not an experiment. You seriously don't remember? My, Jane, your alcohol tolerance is even lower than I had estimated. And for God's sake stop clutching yourself like that you look ridiculous."

Jane stepped forward and yanked a sheet off the bed, hastily covering herself... And leaving Cherie entirely exposed. Jane gasped. The younger woman sat languidly, a look of amused intrigue on her face as Jane's eyes traced her naked curves. The blonde swallowed and felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. Cherie was long and lanky but without the restraint of the pant suit that she normally wore, Jane saw that she was an attractive woman. A _very_ attractive woman.

"Like what you see?"

Jane's eyes snapped back to her roommate's face.

Cherie chuckled. "As much fun as it was to have you drunkenly ravish my body, I must admit I do enjoy it a lot more when I can see your conscious appraisal of my body."

"Ravish your... You don't mean... We couldn't have possibly..."

"I can see your shock. I agree when I planned the Hen Night I did not see it taking this direction. Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Hen Night...?" Jane sifted through her memories, recalling nothing. "We went to the pub... We came back here and played a game... We went to that lady's house... Then what happened?"

Cherie crawled down the bed towards her, and Jane couldn't help but watch the way her full breasts swung.

"Well, doctor, why don't you let me jog your memory."

Jane froze as Cherie stopped at the edge of the bed in front of her and sat up on her knees. The brunette leaned in to the older woman, so close that Jane could feel her pulse but not touching. Jane felt a wetness pool in what she could only assume was Cherie's thong. Cherie's eye's flicked down to where she could see Jane's hardened nipples press through the thin sheet. With a sly grin she brought a hand up to run it through Jane's tousled blonde hair.

"But... Mark," Jane protested weakly, "I'm engaged Cherie, we can't -"

Her words were stopped by the pressure of Cherie's soft mouth. Jane remained still but as the younger woman's tongue flicked over her bottom lip, she could resist no longer and opened her mouth with a moan. Allowing her tongue to explore the velvety sweetness of Cherie's mouth, Jane allowed her sheet to drop and pressed in closer to her roommate, shivering as their hardened nipples brushed. Jane gasped and pulled away.

"Cherie. I'm not even gay -"

"Shut the fuck up." Cherie growled, tugging Jane back in for the kiss, snaking a hand down to grab the flesh of her buttocks.

Jane's breathing was coming faster now, and she didn't even try to resist as Cherie pulled her back on to the bed. Thoughts clouded with lust, Jane fell on top of her young friend. One of her tanned legs between Cherie's long pale ones, Jane pressed her knee into Cherie's crotch, rocking with a rhythm. Cherie moaned and Jane nearly came then and there at the sound. The pair rocked their pelvises together at an increasing pace and Cherie slid a hand between them, beginning to rub Jane through the thin fabric of her underwear. Jane groaned with the hot friction and began to thrust her hips more violently, desperately gyrating into Cherie's hand. Her core throbbed with need. Looking down at Cherie's flushed face, Jane was overcome by not only lust, but compassion. The scarlet buds of Cherie's nipples contrasted so beautifully with the paleness of her breasts and Jane took one into her mouth hungrily, sucking and nibbling at it as Cherie squirmed with pleasure.

Tired of the teasing, Cherie grabbed Jane by the wrists and roughly flipped her so the brunette was on top, straddling her. Jane could feel Cherie's wetness on her stomach and moaned in need. Cherie moved forward, lowering herself over Jane's mouth. Gripping the firm young flesh of her thighs, Jane slid her tongue inside Cherie at an agonizingly slow speed. Cherie cried out at the contact and began to move up and down at a speed, panting as she fucked Jane's mouth. Jane lapped up Cherie's juices eagerly, watching the brunette's round breasts bounce. Cherie was had one hand entangled in her own dark hair and the other kneading Jane's larger breasts as she continued her fast paced movements.

Jane slid one of her hands between her legs as the other one clutched Cherie's arse, pulling the thong off her wet, aching pussy. She began to massage herself, rolling a finger around her clit. Realizing what she was doing, Cherie rotated and bent over so that the two were in a 69 position. Jane moaned as Cherie's tongue penetrated her hot flesh, the vibration sending pleasure through Cherie. Jane's hips were bucking uncontrollably as she neared climax. Cherie's tongue explored inside her, sometimes dipping out to massage the folds of her fat lips. Jane gasped and moaned, mimicking her lover's motions, her tongue sliding effortlessly in and out of her wetness. Jane could sense that Cherie was close and began fucking her even faster and rougher. Cherie slid her tongue out, flicking it over the blonde's clit and Jane screamed as they came together.

Lying in a tangled mess of limbs with her roommate, core pulsing with the aftermath of orgasm, Jane fell into a contented sleep.


	3. Bondage

**In which things get a bit kinky.**

 **Love, your friendly neighbourhood queer.**

 **xx**

"Cher! Cherie? I'm home!" Jane dumped the groceries on the bench before continuing into the sitting room, where she stopped in surprise. "Cherie?" She called, "Where are you? There's something strange in here."

"Hello, darling," Came the seductive whisper in her ear. Jane leaned back into the warmth of Cherie behind her. Cherie moved the blonde's hair to give her access to Jane's neck where she started leaving love bites. "Welcome home."

Jane leaned her head back onto Cherie's shoulder, opening her neck to the kisses, sighing in pleasure at the touch of Cherie's hand as it slid down her side to rest at her hip.

"Cherie?"

"Hmm," came the muffled reply.

"Why are there medieval shackles on the wall?"

Cherie spun Jane around to face her.

"Why, doctor, I thought you'd never ask."

Jane looked Cherie up and down in awe. The brunette was dressed in a tight black corset attached with suspenders to thigh high fishnets and nothing else.

"...Cherie... What's happening?"

"You, Jane, should learn to use incognito mode when viewing porn."

A hot flush rose to Jane's cheeks.

"Ah, you're embarrassed," smiled Cherie, "Fear not, my dear Watson. I think you might enjoy what comes next."

Cherie took Jane's hand, leading her over to the couch where a leather suitcase sat.

"Open it."

Jane obliged, flipping open the lid to find an assortment of bondage and sex toys. She looked up at Cherie, who smirked.

"Shall we?"

Jane swallowed, feeling the ache in her core already.

"I'll assume that's a yes," Cherie said as she rummaged through the suitcase. "Take of your clothes."

Jane didn't move.

Cherie looked up, steel in her eyes. "I said take of your clothes."

Jane hastily obliged. She stood waiting in front of her lover, naked and a little self conscious. Finally, Cherie seemed to have found everything she was looking for. She threw several objects down by the wall where the shackles were before turning back to the blonde. Cherie slammed Jane's naked body up against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. She kissed the shorter woman roughly, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Fuck, Cherie, you're so hot," Jane moaned, rocking her hips, any initial uncertainty gone. Without breaking the kiss, Cherie moved Jane's arms even higher above her head, locking the brunette's wrists into the shackles. Jane shivered as she felt the cold metal close tightly around her. Cherie traced her tongue along the older woman's jaws, and snaked it down her chest and stomach. Jane moaned and panted and the hot touch. The detective continued her journey downward, lightly stroking Jane's thighs with her nails. Reaching the blonde's ankles, she shackled these to the wall to so that Jane was left with her arms and legs spread open, completely vulnerable. Tightening the restraints as much as she could, Cherie looked up at Jane.

"The safe word is Baker Street, but if you can't say it just bang the wall with your fist, okay?"

"Oh, God, Cherie, please, just fuck me.'

Cherie tutted, bringing her moth to Jane's ear. "Someone's impatient. We've got a while to go yet you little slut. And the more you beg me the longer I'm going to make you wait."

Jane whimpered with need, and fluid dripped down the inside of her thigh as she reached a new height of arousal. Cherie bent down, picking up one of the toys she had selected. Jane gasped as the young woman fastened a collar around her throat. The cold metal bit into her flesh as Cherie applied the clamps to Jane's nipples. She squirmed in pain and pleasure and tried to clench her thighs in an effort to feel some sort of friction down there.

"Please, just fuck me. Fuck me. Cherie, fuck me, please, Cherie," Jane was close to tears as the burning arousal between her legs was becoming to much to manage. "Please, Cherie - " Jane was cut short by a hard slap across her face.

"That's Mistress to you, whore. Let's do something about that begging." Cherie shoved a ball gag in her lover's mouth, pressing her body close to Jane's as she tied the strap behind her head. "That's better. One more touch..." Jane's hips pressed desperately into Cherie's as she tied a blindfold over her eyes. Cherie tugged at her lover's earlobe with her teeth. "I'll be back," She giggled, "Don't go anywhere."

Jane pulled against her restraints uselessly and tried to cry out as she felt Cherie move away. The arousal in her gut was so strong... Jane struggled to hear any sign of Cherie. Was that the sound of the freezer door? Surely her lover wouldn't leave her here, cold, and humiliated, and so, so horny...

Suddenly, Cherie was twisting one of her nipple clamps. The pain made Jane's eyes water and her pussy throb even more violently.

"Like that do you? Well how about this..."

Jane drew a breathe through her nose sharply as something cold touched her clit. Ice. She trembled and moaned. This was too much, she needed to come, now.

Cherie seemed to sense the blonde's desperation and the Jane felt the young woman fall to her knees in front of her. Cherie's tongue snaked inside her hot, throbbing pussy, and Jane sagged against her restraints, the pain of the shackles only making what Cherie was doing feel even better.

"Oh, Jane," Sighed Cherie, "You're so wet."

Jane's hips bucked as the vibration from Cherie's voice sent waves of pleasure spread outwards from her clit. Cherie thrust her tongue faster in and out of Jane, finding the rough patch until the older woman came hard and painfully. Cherie stood quickly, slamming her hip bone into Jane's crotch, rocking into her to keep the pressure there and make the orgasm last as long as possible. As Jane came down from her high, muscles twitching, Cherie removed her blindfold and gag. Jane panted, looking at the brunette with lust clouded eyes.

"You look like you haven't had enough," said Cherie, with a smirk as she unlocked Jane's wrists. "Round two?"

Jane kissed her hungrily in response and the brunette laughed into the kiss. She freed the shorter woman's ankles before shoving her to the ground. Jane landed on all fours.

"Tell me what you want, slut." Growled Cherie.

"I want you to fuck me, Mistress."

"Good," Cherie replied, putting on a strap on, "I might just do that."

She took Jane from behind, impaling her in one swift motion. Jane cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, Mistress!"

"You like that, slut?" Cherie slapped Jane's arse and then gripped her tightly by the thighs as she began to move in and out of Jane's already dripping pussy. She slammed the strap on into Jane and the older woman cried out as the curved shaft hit her g-spot. Jane reached a hand to her chest, tugging at her nipple clamps. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, and Cherie's grunts. Jane began to moan with each and every one of her hard, fast breaths. As Cherie's movements grew faster and faster, Jane's moans grew louder until she screamed in pleasure. Jane's walls clenched around the dildo and her back arched. Cherie continued to thrust violently into her overly sensitive pussy, causing Jane to collapse, twitching and shaking until Cherie finally slid out. The younger woman fell beside her lover, stoking hair out of Jane's sweat soaked face.

"How was that?"

"Cherie, you never cease to surprise me." The brunette smiled, and kissed her panting roommate. "But I feel bad," continued Jane, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me." Smirked the detective.


	4. Exhibitionism

**In which Jane repays Cherie.**

 **Love, your friendly neighbourhood queer**

 **xx**

"I never repaid you for last night," said Jane. The couple were sat at a small booth in a restaurant they didn't normally go to.

"Well, I'm sure you could do that when we get back to Baker Street."

"Yes, but I'm horny and you're wearing a dress and you don't normally wear a dress and that's _sexy_."

"I'm not sure what your point is."

"Miss Holmes, for the world's best consulting detective you can be awfully thick sometimes."

"Wait, stop, what are you doing? Why are you sliding under the table? Jane. Jane! Answer me! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something."

"I'm not an expert on social conduct but I'm fairly certain it is not orthodox to hide under tables in restaurants. Jane? What are you looking for? Hey that's my foot! What are you - OH!"

Cherie gasped loudly as Jane began kissing the inside of her soft thigh.

"JANE." The young woman hissed, "This is... this is not... appropriate... you... y... ahhh...that feels so... uhh..."

Jane hooked a finger through Cherie's thong and slid it down to her ankles. Pressing her face into the brunette's hot core, she began to explore the folds with her tongue as Cherie began to get wet.

"Oh my God, Jane, this is... so w-wr-wrong..." Cherie tangled her hands in her lover's blonde hair and began to rock her hips into Jane's mouth. Her inner thighs were wet with arousal and Jane took the chance to tenderly slide her tongue into Cherie. The younger woman's leg jerked, her knee hitting the table with a bang, breaking a glass.

A waitress hurried over. "Oh dear, let me clean this up for you."

"S-so-sorry," Stammered Cherie. Instead of stopping at the presence of a stranger, Jane had actually picked up the pace, curving her tongue to stroke the rough patch.

The waitress shot a glance at Cherie, who was beginning to sweat. "Is everything alright?" She asked the detective. "You look flushed."

Cherie managed a weak smile and tried to block out the pleasure tingling through her body. "Yes, I'm fine, please just - AHH" The brunette jerked again as Jane slipped her tongue out and started paying attention to her clit, instead beginning to pump a finger in and out.

"Please just go," Cherie managed through clenched teeth. The waitress frowned and shot her a final look before clearing up the broken glass and leaving.

Jane had inserted another finger and was swirling her tongue around the young woman's clit.

Cherie's eyes rolled back and she bit her lip, rocking quickly to the rhythm of Jane's thrusts. She squirmed with pleasure, struggling to stifle moans.

"Jane," She whispered, "I'm close."

Jane sped up her thrusts to meet the speed Cherie was grinding into her face desperately. Jane nipped at her clit gently with her teeth and the brunette was pushed over the edge, her thighs and inner walls clenching. Jane slowed down, but curled her fingers into Cherie's pubic bone and pressed her tongue into her lover's clit to make the orgasm last as long as possible.


End file.
